Core F: African American Outreach Core Project Summary/Abstract The African American Outreach Core (AAOC) supports the aims of the Washington University Knight Alzheimer's Disease Research Center. The AAOC strives to increase the diversity of the Knight ADRC participant pool by recruiting African Americans (AAs), the largest minority group in the metropolitan St. Louis area. The AAOC assists in the recruitment and retention of African American participants to support all Knight ADRC studies and projects, defines and addresses barriers to participation; evaluates and makes recommendations in the home setting to demented patients and their families, and develops and provides minority outreach programs targeted at potential participants, their families, and healthcare providers who serve the AA community. In this renewal, the AAOC will continue to lead recruitment and retention of AA participants in close collaboration with Knight ADRC components, particularly by being fully integrated with the Clinical and Outreach Recruitment and Education (OREC) Cores and the African American Advisory Board. Our goal is to ensure that of the new participants enrolled in the Knight ADRC Clinical Core, at least 20% are AA to maintain the percentage of AA participants in the Knight ADRC Clinical Core at 17% or higher through the next five years. The AAOC will continue to conduct home-based cognitive assessments to provide a dementia diagnosis to AA elderly and to address any barriers to participation in our research studies. In this renewal, we have the additional Aim to screen, address, and modify mobility and/or safety concerns (e.g., transportation and impaired driving, risk for falls, medication compliance) in our home dementia assessment program.